PROMOSI
by Hikary Cresenti Ravenia
Summary: Kegajean para anggota Ma dan Wa Yang mau request boleh, Rn R pliss
1. Chapter 1

**~PROMOSI~**

**By: Hikary_Cresenti**

**730**

**Disclaimer :Bleach itu punya Tite-kubo sama**

**Rated :K-T**

**Warning : OOC,Lebayness,Humor gak nyambung,Gaje,dsb**

**Enjoy my Fic...**

**Promosi Kartu Hp**

Siang itu si banci , alias Yumichika yang biasanya sibuk nonton gossip hanya melamun.

Sebagai teman yang Baik Hisagi pun menghampiri temanya itu.

"Yumi,ada apa neh? Melamun aja lo?" Kata Hisagi

"Eh, Shuuhei, gini sekarang kan gw pake kartu Xl. Nah, kemarin gw baru aja, ganti Hp yang pake 2 kartu. Jadi gw bingung neh kartu apa yang bagusnya gw pake satu lagi?" tanya Yumichika

"Mending lo pake Kartu King, kirim 1 SMS gratis 1000 SMS, Nelpon 5 menit Gratis nelpon 5 jam, Paket BB hanya 1000/hari Murah kan," Kata Hisagi

"Eh, yang bener? Murah banget!" Kata Yumichika

"Tunggu dulu! Jangan pake King, King itu sinyalnya parah banget mending pake Joker," Kata Kusaka

"Eh, Joker?"

"Iya, Kalau pake Joker Internetan perhari hanya Rp 500 rupiah,Trus paket SMS nya bejibun banget deh, sampai kenyang gw SMS-an" Kata Kusaka

"Kusa,Kusa, emang SMS bisa dimakan?" tanya Hisagi cengo

"Ya gak lah, trus bonus nelponya banyak bener, yang pasti Joker itu sempurna deh.." Kata Kusaka

"Eh, siapa bilang, Joker tuh Soak bener sinyalnya kalau tengah malam, mending pake Rembulan, Tarif SMS,Nelpon dan Internet hanya Rp.25, setiap isi ulang minimal Rp. 5000 gratis nelpon 5 hari 5 malam." Kata Kaien

"What! 5 hari 5 malam?" Kata yumichika cengo

"Jadi gimana?" tanya mereka bertiga

"Ah, setelah gw pikir-pikir, gw timbang-timbang dan gw jual( emang jualan?) lebih baik 1 kartu aja deh," Kata Yumichika

"Eh! Emang kenapa?" Tanya Hisagi cengo

"Kalau gw pake 2 kartu biayanya bakalan banyak banget, mendingan gw beli alat-alat kecantikan deh, dari pada isi pulsa, tapi kalau lo mau ngisiin boleh, gw terima dengan ikhlas," Kata Yumichika nyengir

"**NGAYAL LO!"** kata mereka lalu pergi

Yey muncul lagi fic yang sangat tidak bermutu ini

Sorry Pendek...

Review pliss...


	2. Chapter 2

**~PROMOSI~**

**By: Hikary_Cresenti**

**730**

**Disclaimer :Bleach itu punya Tite-kubo sama**

**Rated :K-T**

**Warning : OOC,Lebayness,Humor gak nyambung,Gaje,dsb**

**Enjoy my Fic...**

**Promosi Minuman Kesehatan**

Sore itu Hisagi baru saja pulang dari latihan Taekwondo, ia langsung merebahkan diri di sofa. Tiba-tiba Kusaka lewat.

"Loh, Nii-san dari mana aja?" tanya Kusaka

"Biasa, latihan taekwondo." Kata Hisagi menyeka keringatnya

"Capek bener ya, bentar gw bikinin Extra Joss." Kata Kusaka lalu ngacir

"Eh tapi.. yah dasar, gw kan gak minta itu bawain air putih aja kan cukup," kata Hisagi Sweatdrop

"Eh, His, baru pulang lo?" tanya Kaien

"Ya gitu deh,"

"Kalau lagi capek bagusnya minum Kukubima aja,"

"Eh, kukubima?" kata Hisagi cengo

"Iya, bentar gw bikinin," kata Kaien lalu ke dapur

"Woi, Kai aduh.. gw kan gak minta tolong," Kata Hisagi keki

"Nii-san nih Extra jossnya," kata Kusaka

"Eh,iya makasih ya ,Kusa,"

"Iya nii-san." Kata Kusaka lalu ngacir

"Eh,Hisagi, baru pulang Lo?"kata Ichigo

"Ya gitu deh, Ichi."

"Kalo capek minum Kartindenk aja,"

"Eh.." Hisagi makin cengo

"Udah tenang aja nih, gw bawa terus kog," kata Ichigo lalu meletakkan kartindenk itu di meja lalu ngacir

"Woi.. argh.." Kata Hisagi kesal

Lalu Ikkaku lewat

"Eh, His baru pulang?"

"Iya," kata Hisagi yang masih sewot karena gak di dengarin dari tadi

"Nih minum My zone aja, dari pada lo bete mulu,"

"Eh, tapi.."

"Udah tinggal tuang kog, ya udah gw cabut dulu," Kata Ikkaku lalu ngacir

"Woi... aduh.." Hisagi makin keki

Lalu Kaien kembali

"His,sorry lama nih,"

"Tapi, Kai.."

"Udah gak apa-apa gak usah sungkan.."

Hisagi hanya menghela nafas

Ikkaku,Kusaka,dan Ichigo yang kebetulan lewat langsung nanya

"Gimana His?"

"Gimana Jidat Lo!" Kata hisagi keki

"Maksudnya?"

"Lo mau ngebunuh gw?"kata Hisagi keki

"Ya, gak lah,"

"Masa lo ngasih nih minuman semua,kalo gw keracunan gimana?"

"Ya tinggal kubur." Kata mereka lalu ngacir sebelum Hisagi sempat protes

"Dasar.." gerutu Hisagi

Yumichika yang lewat langsung cengo

"Shu, lo jangan nyampur-nyampur kayak Inoue dong!"kata Yumichika kaget

"Enak aja, siapa yang nyampur-nyampur? Kalo mau lo minum aja, gw capek mau tidur," Kata Hisagi berlalu

"Dasar, ada ada saja,eh Extra joss, Kukubima,Myzone,Kartindenk, Buset! Kog pada kadaluarsa!" Kata Yumichika cengo lalu nyusul Hisagi ke atas

"Hisagi! Woi! Hisagi!"

"Aduh , Yumi ada apa sih? Gw capek neh," kata Hisagi

"Lo tadi udah minum salah satunya?" tanya Yumichika

"Udah, gw tadi minum ExtraJoss dikit, emang kenapa?" tanya Hisagi

"Aduh, gawat! Lo muntahin deh!"kata Yumichika hawatir

"Eh, maksud lo?"kata Hisagi bingung

"Tu minuman semuanya Kadaluarsa!"

"Buset! Sialan tuh orang...BRUK!" Hisagi langsung pingsan

"Gawat..Hisa,His!"

"Yumi, Si Hisa kenapa lagi?" Tanya Hitsugaya yang kebetulan lewat

"Keracunan Hit, Tolong panggilin si Ichi deh"

"Kog bisa Keracunan?" Kata Hitsugaya cengo

"Ya dari minuman tuh,"

"Ya udah, gw panggil Ichi dulu deh."

Lalu hitsugaya langsung ke bawah

"Woi Ichi! Telpon bapak lo sekarang,"

"Eh Toushiro, emang kenapa?"

"Itu si Hisa keracunan,"

"What, dasar tuh anak kan udah gw bilang salah satu aja, ya udah gw panggil dulu deh bapak gw," kata Ichigo lalu pergi

10 menit kemudian

"Gimana dad?"tanya Ichigo

"Kalau udah sadar kasih dia minum susu dulu untuk menetralkan racunya,"

"Makasih ya dad,"

Saat Kaien,Kusaka,Ikkaku pulang belanja mereka kaget melihat Paman Kuro yang keluar dari rumah

"Loh, paman ada apa?"

"Itu si Hisa keracunan,"

"Apa! Kog bisa?"

"Aku juga tidak tau."

"HISA!" kata Kaien lebay lalu ngacir kedalam dan ninggalin barang belanjaan

"NII-SAN!" kata Kusaka lebay lalu masuk dan meninggalkan barang belanjaan

"Woi! Barangnya woi!" Kata Ikkaku protes

Di kamar

"Thanks ya Yumi,Ichi."

"Iya His,gimana keadaan lo?"

"Kepala gw masih pusing neh.." Kata Hisagi

"HISA! Lo kenapa His? Kog bisa keracunan? Makanya kalau makan liat expired datenya," Kata Kaien

"Iya nih, Nii-san ceroboh," kata Kusaka

"Ano,tuh minuman-minuman di meja siapa yang ngasih?" tanya Yumichika

"Gw, ngasih Extra joss." Kata Kusaka

"Gw ngasih Kukubima." Kata Kaien

"Gw ngasih Kartindenk." Kata Ichigo

"Gw ngasih My zone." kata Ikkaku

"Nah berarti ini salah lo semua!"kata Yumichika keki

"What?! Kog salah kita? maksud lo?" Kata semuanya bingung

"Neh, lo liat tanggal expired datenya!" kata Yumichika emosi

"Eh..."

Semuanya langsung hening...

"Nii-san,sorry gw gak maksud, untuk ngeracunin lo, suer dah," kata Kusaka

"Kita juga gak niat gitu, His," kata yang lainya

"Hhhh.. dasar, kapok gw minum yang aneh-aneh.." kata Hisagi

Sementara itu di Ruang tamu

"Wah! Sirup ABC!" sorak Renji yang baru pulang latihan basket

"Ren,jangan nyampur-nyampur gitu napa?" kata Kira sweatdrop

"Tenang aja Kir, Cuma sirup ABC kog,"kata Renji mencampur semua jadi satu lalu meminumnya

"Eh..,Ren ini kan extra joss, trus kukubima,lalu.."

"Apa!" BRUK.. Renji langsung pingsan

"Hwa! Renji! Tolong!" Teriak Kira Histeris

Di Kamar

"Loh si Kira, ngapain tuh,teriak-teriak gitu?" kata Hisagi yang udah baikan

"Gak tau juga," kata Kaien

"Ya udah, ayo lihat." kata Ichigo

"Ayo." Lalu mereka semua pun kembali ke ruang tamu dan..

"Kir,ada apa?" tanya Hisagi kaget

"Hisa, itu loh si Renji nyampurin seluruh minuman yang ada di meja!"

"APA!" sorak semua kaget

"Aduh, gimana nih. Tuh minuman kadaluarsa semua!" kata Yumichika

"Trus, napa masih diminum?!" Kata Kira keki

"Ya kami juga gak tau, kalau itu kadaluarsa pada awalnya," kata Kaien

"Ya udah, gw panggil bapak gw lagi deh" kata Ichigo lalu ngacir

"Ayo, bawa dia ke kamar." Kata Kusaka

Lalu mereka menyeret Renji ke kamar...

5 menit kemudian doktor Kuro pun datang, lalu mencheck keadaan Renji

"Gimana, Dad?" tanya Ichigo

"Hmm... Aneh?" kata Doktor Kuro

"Eh, maksudnya?" kata yang lain bingung

"Aduh,gimana bilangnya ya,"

"Apa separah itu, paman?" kata Hisagi cengo

"Kalau separah itu pakai obat bius aja deh..." kata Kaien

"Ya udah bentar gw panggilin tukang gali kuburan," kata Ikkaku

"Bukan begitu! Kalian mau ngubur teman kalian hidup-hidup!" kata Dokter Kuro keki

"Jadi, gimana dad?"

"Itu entah bagaimana,kenapa, dan apa yang terjadi tidak ada efeknya tuh.." kata Dokter Kuro

"**WHAT!KOG BISA!"**kata semuanya cengo

Lalu Renji pun sadar...

"Ren, Lo gak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo

"Iya gw gak apa-apa kog,"

"Dasar bego! Lo baboon! Kami pikir lo udah meninggal dodol!" kata Hisagi keki

"Eh, emang kenapa?"

"Itu tuh minuman udah pada Kadaluarsa!"

"Buset! Lo mau ngeracunin gw!"

"Salah ndiri, gak ada yang nyuruh lo nyampur-nyampur kan," kata Kusaka

"Ya mana gw tau, tapi gimana kalau gw Koid?!"

"Ya tinggal kubur," kata semuanya enteng lalu ngacir sebelum di telan Zabimarunya Renji..

**~FIN~**

"Yey, chapter 2 update!" kata Hikary

"Woi, napa gw keracunan si baboon tidak?" tanya Hisagi cengo

"O itu, lo seperti gak tau aja, Pisang itu katanya bisa menangkal Racun." Kata Hikary

"Baru denger gw? Baca dimana,Hikary-san?" tanya Kusaka cengo

"Ya di buku Tatang Sutarman lah," kata Hikary bangga

"Lah, seingat gw tuh, kan buku tentang petruk, gareng dkk, " kata Hisagi cengo

"Emang."

"Dasar, Autor stress!" kata Kaien keki

"Wahahaha,ada Review neh, Emang si Yumi itu, dasar bikin repot aja, udah susah-susah kita promosi ya malah gak jadi, dasar Bencong dah. Eh, **Hisa!**" kata Kaien cengo

"Apaan sih Kai? lebay bener lo." Kata hisagi yang lagi asik main NDS

"Itu, His lo di suruh jadi penjaga warung, tuh." Kata Kaien ketawa ngakak

"Eh, apa? Siapa tuh yang comment? Emang tampang gw kayak penjaga warung?/ kalau Urahara sih emang tapi gw? Apa kata dunia ntar, lagian gw kan Coverboy gitu," kata Hisagi narsis

"Narsis bener lo His! Author salah lo ini! Salah lo!" kata Kaien

"Eh, what? Kog ke gw?" tanya Hikary bingung

"Coba aja lo bikin cerita dia jadi pemulung, pasti gak GR gini nih anak," kata Kaien keki

"Tapi, gak tega gw, masa keren-keren jadi pemulung," kata Hikary yang membela Hisagi itu

"Kai, percuma..**PERCUMA..** mereka kan sesama Leo tuh," kata Kusaka

"Iya juga, gw lupa." Kata Kaien Sweatdrop

"Nah, Bagi yang mau Review dipersilahkan,yang mau ngasih flame boleh kan ada Blastoise jadi tinggal pake Hydro Pump(dasar gak nyambung),yang mau Kritik, saran juga boleh yang mau Request boleh, mau nyumbangin ide, O sangat boleh!" kata Hikary

"Okey,** REVIEW PLEASE!" kata Semuanya**


	3. Chapter 3

**~PROMOSI~**

**By: Hikary_Cresenti**

**730**

**Disclaimer :Bleach itu punya Tite-kubo sama**

**Rated :K-T**

**Warning : OOC,Lebayness,Humor gak nyambung,Gaje,dsb**

**Enjoy my Fic...**

* * *

**Promosi Coffee**

Akibat dari, minuman-minuman kadaluarsa pada chapter sebelumnya, Hisagi dengan sangat terpaksa mengikuti ulangan kimia susulan. Sekarang ia lagi sibuk mengerjakan tugas bahasa Jepang 1 diktat, untuk dikumpulkan besok. Meskipun hari masih menunjukkan pukul 14.30,tapi Hisagi benar-benar merasa mengantuk, sehingga ia langsung ke dapur dan membuat segelas kopi hitam, ia kapok dengan minuman tawaran dari orang serumahnya itu.

"Eh,Hisagi, gimana keadaan lo?" tanya Iba yang baru saja pulang

"Udah, gak apa-apa kog,Ba," kata Hisagi meminum kopi hitam tersebut.

"His, lo tau minum kopi hitam itu gak baik untuk kesehatan, mending lo minum kopi Indocafe aja," kata Iba

"Gak,makasih, kapok gw," kata Hisagi yang masih mengerjakan tugasnya itu

"Dari pada Indocafe, lebih baik lo minum Luwak White coffe aja, His," Kata Renji

"Gak,makasih, kapok gw," kata Hisagi yang masih berkonsentrasi mengerjakan tugasnya itu.

"Apaan tuh,mending Top Coffe kopinya orang Indonesia," kata Kaien yang muncul entah darimana

"Gak,makasih, kapok gw," kata Hisagi yang masih berkonsentrasi mengerjakan tugasnya itu.

"Udah,udah mending Torabika Capucino," kata Kusaka

"Gak,makasih, kapok gw," kata Hisagi yang masih berkonsentrasi mengerjakan tugasnya itu.

"Udah, yang terbaik itu kopi kapal api," kata Hitsugaya

Hisagi hanya sweatdrop

"Lebih enak, kopi ABC," kata Yumichika

"Gak, lebih enak Nescafee," kata Ikkaku

"Mendingan kopi good day," Kata Kira yang ikutan promosi

"Enakan kopiko," kata Ichigo

Hisagi hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan teman-teman serumahnya, yang seperti sales nyasar itu.

"Indocafe!"

"Top Coffe!"

"Kapal api!"

"Torabika!"

"ABC!"

"Nescafe!"

"Kopiko!"

"Luwak White coffe!"

"Good day!"

Hisagi hanya menahan kesal, karena kelakuan teman-temanya yang promosi tidak pada tempatnya siapa yang gak kesal kalau, lagi belajar, orang-orang malah sibuk promosi.

Sementara itu para sales-sales nyasar tersebut masih sibuk adu mulut, hingga lempar- lemparan kopi(mending buat saya aja-ditampol).

COUNTDOWN

5

4

3

2

1

0

"WOI! SALES-SALES NYASAR! MENDING LO KELUAR SEKARANG! DALAM HITUNGAN KE 3! JANGAN SALAHIN GW KALAU GW BANTING!" Sorak Hisagi emosi

"HWA! KABUR!" sorak mereka

Dalam waktu satu detik, ruangan kembali hening...

"Dasar, bikin susah aja," kata hisagi yang lagi belajar Kimia.

**~FIN~**

* * *

"Yey! Chapter 3 update lagi," kata Hikary

"Diam lo Author! Berisik!" sorak Hisagi yang lagi belajar kimia

"Buset! Hisa lo belajar atau mau jadi dukun sih? Baju hitam-hitam gitu?" kata Hikary cengo

"Udahlah, Author, mending biarin aja dia belajar, gak baik loh gangguin orang belajar," kata Kaien yang lagi baca komik

"Iya, lo bener, nah ada review lagi neh, dari **Rozen 91 Aoi-neko, **hahahahahahaha!" Hikary sibuk ketawa gak jelas

"Apaan sih?" tanya Kaien bingung

"Lo baca aja ndiri, Kai,"

"Wahahahaha , Hisa, kata Rozen-san katanya lo mental tempe, wahahaha trus katanya lo disuruh jadi model warung dan tersenyum pada pelanggan hahahaha," kata Kaien yang ketawa sampai nagis itu.

"Eh! Apa! Gw libas juga! Siapa namanya!" kata Hisagi emosi

"Sabar, His, Sabar. Lo gak mental tempe kog, Cuma mental Tahu aja," kata Renji yang bukanya nenangin tapi malah manasin

"Apa lo bilang ,Ren! Gw smack down juga lo!"

"Hiii.. Tatutttt.." kata Renji lalu ngacir

"Emang apaan aja yang dia bilang?" kata Hisagi menyambar laptop malang tersebut

Hikary,dan Kaien udah ngeri sendiri dengan aura membunuh Hisagi yang memenuhi sejagat raya(lebay mode On)

"Sialan! Nih orang! lo pikir gw pembantu atau Maid! Senyam-senyum ma pelanggan, enak aja! Sorry lah yaw!gak level gitu loch," kata Hisagi yang udah kayak banci itu

"His,napa lo malah kayak si Yumi ya?" kata Kaien jawdrop

"Wah,kayaknya ada skrupnya yang lepas nih," kata Hikary

"Eh! Maksud lo?!" kata Kaien cengo

"Itu gw ada baca di komik The doraemons adventure, itu si Dorarinyo, skrupnya kan hilang satu, jaditiap jalan 3 langkah lupa,"

"Tapi si Hisa, kan bukan robot," kata Kaien cengo

"Ehem! Buat Rozan-san"

"Rozen! Dodol!"

"Ah sama aja toh, yang pasti gua udah siapin Kazeshini,hadou,bakudou,Shotgun,granade launcher, Bazooka, dan alat tempur lainya! Gw tantang lo main PB!" kata Hisagi

"Woi, His, mana boleh bawa Zanpakutou, atau pake kidou maupun bakudou di PB," kata Kaien cengo

"Kenapa tidak, gw udah baca di Ficnya Kurosaki-Zen yang judulnya kalau gak salah tanding PB si Sasuke bisa tuh, pake sharinggan," kata Hisagi

"Eh, emang Kurosaki-Zen itu siapa lagi? Bukanya di dalam keluarga Kurosaki itu hanya ada Ichigo,Karin,Yuzu,Isshin,Masaki gak ada tuh si Zen," kata Kaien cengo

"Masa gak tau, dia itu abang angkatnya sih Ichigo," kata Hisagi

"Eh, kog bisa?"kaya Hikary cengo

"Ya bisa lah," kata Hisagi cool

"Lalu Rozen-san penasaran kenapa Ichigo gak keracunan, jawabanya simple bapaknya kan dokter, jadi gak ada masalah deh," kata Kaien

"Nah sekian dulu, REVIEW PLEASE!" kata semuanya


	4. Chapter 4

**~PROMOSI~**

**By: Hikary_Cresenti**

**730**

* * *

**Disclaimer :Bleach itu punya Tite-kubo sama**

**Rated :K-T**

**Warning : OOC,Lebayness,Humor gak nyambung,Gaje,dsb**

**Enjoy my Fic...**

* * *

**PROMOSI PACAR PART 1**

Siang hari di Kediaman MA

"Makan apaan His?" kata Kaien yang baru saja pulang entah dari mana

"BlackForest neh,mau gak,"tanya Hisagi

"Boleh,buset! beli dimana His?"kata Kaien kaget

"Hehe bikinan Ruki kog,"kata Hisagi nyengir

"Eh,baru tau gw,dia bisa bikin kue, eh tumben gak ada chappy-chappynya,"kata Kaien memperhatikan kue tersebut

"Ada kog nih di dalam,"kata Hisagi nyengir

"Eh,chappy gum ya?"kata Kaien cengo "Ano,His,kog ke-"

"Gitu aja bangga,enakan buatan Tatsuki,"kata Kusaka

"Iya,Enak juga, sejak kapan Tatsu dan Ruki bisa bikin kue?"kata Kaien bingung

"Bego,Lo plihara, Kai"kata mereka lalu tertawa

"Ano,kuenya enak sih,tapi kog ada yang aneh ya rasanya?"kata Kaien bingung

"Iya,juga kog kayak ada rasa baigon orange ya?"kata Hisagi yang baru nyadar

"Bukan cuma baygon, karbol juga, lah,ini kan.."kata Kusaka cengo

"Eh, apaan tuh?" kata Kaien cengo

TING...TONG...

"Bentar gw liat dulu,"kata Hisagi lalu ke luar

"Kai-nii,kog kepala gw tiba-tiba pusing ya? Kayak banyak bintang-bintang gimana gitu?"kata Kusaka

"Eh...,"Kaien cengo sendiri

Sementara itu di Luar...

"Loh,Ruki,Tatsu? Ada apa?"kata Hisagi bingung

"Ano..Hisagi,kue yang tadi itu, maksud gw salah kasih,"kata Rukia

"Eh? Maksud lo?!"kata Hisagi kaget

"Ano, Hisagi-san itu untuk perangkap tikus,"kata Tatsuki

"**APA!"**teriak Hisagi kaget lalu pingsan

"Eh,Hisa,His..bangun,"kata Rukia yang nepuk-nepuk pipi Hisagi

Sementara itu di kamar

"Aduh,Hisa ngapain lagi sih teriak-teriak gitu,"kata Kaien

"Ayo,kita lihat,"kata Kusaka yang masih pusing-pusing,tapi tetap semangat 45 keluar

"Kusa,tungg-aduh,tuh anak!"kata Kaien keki

Lalu Kusaka pun menuju ke luar

"Eh,Tatsu ada apa?"tanya Kusaka

"Ano,Kusa kue yang tadi salah.."

"eh,maksud lo?" kata Kusaka cengo

"Ano,itu untuk perangkap tikus,"kata Tatsuki

"Apa! Pantesan ada rasa baygon,karbol dan ada kapurbarus di dalamnya,"kata Kusaka kaget

"Eh,jadi udah lo makan?"kata Tatsuki kaget

"Iya.."kata Kusaka

"Aduh,lo muntahin deh,"kata Tatsuki

"Eh! Gimana caranya!?"kata Kusaka makin bingung

"Ya gimana aja deh,"kata Tatsuki

"Gak bisa bego!"kata Kusaka keki

"Aduh,ada apa nih ribut-ribut?"kata Kaien yang baru muncul

"Kai-nii gawat!Kue tadi untuk racun tikus!"kata Kusaka histeris

"APA! Buset dah,lo mau ngeracunin kami!"kata Kaien cengo

"Gak,kog,itu Kuenya ketukar,"kata Tatsuki

"Eh,maksudnya ketukar?"kata Kaien cengo 'Emang berapa banyak sih mereka bikin kog,bisa ketukar?' kata Kaien dalam hati

"Itu, tadi pas di jadiin umpan tikus, tikus nya bukan mati karena keracunan, tapi mati karena kekenyangan,"kata Tatsuki

"WHAT THE..."Kaien langsung cengo

"Hwa!Hisa,bangun dong His,Hisa,"Kata Rukia yang masih nangis-nangis

"Eh,Hisa kenapa?"kata Kaien cengo melihat Hisagi yang basah gitu padahal hari cerah

"Itu pingsan,jadi gw coba bangunin pake air,tapi gak bangun-bangun juga, Hwa!"kata Rukia yang masih nangis

"Aduh,Ruki, lo jangan nangis deh,nanti banjir neh,"kata Kaien

"Loh,ada apa nih?"kata Ichigo yang baru pulang dan kaget melihat Rukia yang nangis,Hisagi yang pingsan dan Kaien yang lagi keki, maka ia langsung narik kesimpulan

"Kai,udahlah, masa lo tega sih,nyiksa Hisa,karena dia naksir Ruki,udah lo restuin aja deh,"kata Ichigo

"Woi! Jeruk! Siapa yang nyiksa bego! Kebetulan cepat lo panggil bapak Lo!"kata Kaien

"Eh, untuk apa? O jadi lo mau nikahin mere-Aduh,"Ichigo langsung meringis di jitak Tatsuki

"Dasar bego! Malah ngayal yang aneh-aneh, udah cepetan!"teriak Tatsuki

"Aduh,kepala gw pusing-pusing lagi nih,"kata Kusaka lalu pingsan

"Ichi! Cepetan!" sorak Kaien

"Eh,Iya-iya," lalu Ichigo langsung menjemput bapak tercintanya itu.

10 menit kemudian

"Kai,emang mereka kenapa sih?"tanya Ichigo

"Itu, gara nih anak bedua, yang bikin kue ketuker,"kata Kaien

"Eh,maksud lo?"kata Ichigo cengo

"Itu,tuh kue kami bikin 2 buah,satu untuk hadiah,satu lagi untuk perangkap tikus,jadi ya ketukar deh,"kata Tatsuki

"Jadi, jangan-jangan kue yang untuk perangkap tikus,itu.."kata Ichigo

"Yep, isinya baygon,dan karbol,"kata Kaien

"Buset! Dah lo berdua bener-bener deh,"kata Ichigo kaget

"Dasar,Ruki..Tatsu.. ah elo,mau ngebunuh adik-adik gw aja ah,"kata Kaien keki

"Lah,kog lo gak apa-apa,Kai?"kata Ichigo bingung

"Gw makan Cuma dikit kog,"kata Kaien

"...Ungh..."

"Eh,Hisa lo udah sadar,gimana keadaan lo ?"kata Kaien

"Iya, ..kapok gw lama-lama, waktu itu gara-gara minuman, nah sekarang kue, kalau gini mah,lama-lama gue gak makan aja deh,"kata Hisagi

"Aduh,His jangan gitu dong,"kata Kaien

"Hisagi-kun maaf ya,"kata Rukia

"Iya,gak apa-apa,"kata Hisagi

"Ungh..."

"Eh,Kusa lo udah sadar?"tanya Tatsuki

"Iya,aduh kepala gw masih pusing nih,"kata Kusaka

"Ya udah ini obat penawarnya,"kata Isshin memberikan obat bewarna putih berbetuk tablet itu.

"ano,bukanya ini obat tidur?"kata Hisagi cengo

"Emang,lagian sih belum di temukan obat untuk orang keracunan gara-gara karbol dan baygon,"kata Ishhin

Semua langsung Jawdrop

~**FIN~**

* * *

"**Yey,chapter 4 update!"kata hikary yang sorak-sorak pake Toa**

"Ah,berisik lo author!"kata Kaien keki

"Minna,gomen ne, kalau di chapter 3 humornya,kurang . Hontou ni gomennasai,"kata Hikary

"Ada Revie dari Shuukai Lover, Eh ShuuKai itu apaan? Baru denger tuh, yang sering denger tuh IchiHitsu,dan yang paling banyak itu deh,"kata Kaien cengo

"Bego lo pelihara, ShuuKai itu Shuuhei Kaien dodol!"kata Hikary ngejitak Kaien

"Aduh,gak usah pake jitak-jitak napa! Katanya bagus tuh dan ngucapin salam kenal," kata Kaien

"Wah, makasih banyak buat ShuuKai lover, dan terima kasih udah ngefave, cerita life is like a boatnya keren,"kata Hikary promosi

"Eh,Life is like a boat, itu bukanya lagu?"

"Kan boleh di jadiin judul bego, lalu dari Rozen-Aoi Neko-san..."

"Gimana? Dia nerima tantangan gw?"kata Hisagi yang udah bangun

"Lah,bukanya lo masih keracunan?"kata KaiHika bingung

"Hehehe kan ada si Kira,"kata Hisagi nyengir

"Dasar,"kata Kaien sweatdrop

"Hm...APA! enak aja sedangkan tawaran dari Pepsodent dan Sunlight aja gw tolak, gw ini Shinigami woy! Bukan bintang iklan pasta gigi! Terserah mau dari Fakultas Gigi cemerlang kek,mau dari fakultas Gigi bersinar kek,mau dari fakultas gigi kakek, gw juga gak peduli. Enak ajasenyum gw bisa bikin nguras dompet pelanggan!"kata Hisagi yang nyiksazanpakutounya yang malang itu.

"Woi Teme! Napa jadi gw yang lo siksa!"kata Kazeshini yang muncul tiba-tiba

"Ya gak ada yang lain tuh!"kata Hisagi

"Wah,kalau gini wajar aja ya Kazeshini itu sadis dan kejam, cocok banget tuh ma Hisagi yang kejam banget,"kata Hikary

"Iya,lo bener,"kata Kaien

"Woi! Napa lo malah gossip!"kata Hisagi keki

"Loh,Kazeshini kemana?"kata Hikary yang celingak-celinguk

"Udah pergi, Eh! Masa PB gak tau? Itu Loh PointBlank, aduh, anda ini gimana sih, tahun berapa anda sebenarnya lahir? Ambo yang udah umur 1000 tahun aja tau, masa anda yang umurnya 50 tahun pun belum gak tau? Aduh Katrol deh, eh maksud ambo Katrok," kata Hisagi

"Lah,napa lo ngomong jadi formal gitu?"kata Kaien cengo

"Ntah kenapa,Illfeel gw ngeliat cara ngomong lo itu,"kata Hikary sweatdrop

"EGP, deh, O tidak apa-apa nih, author udah biasa kog, bahasa yang anda pakai juga tidak kasar, jadi tidak masalah,lagian Author ini maha pemaaf loh, waktu itu Author ngerusakin Hpnya Kusaka dan Author maafin tuh(Ya iyalah,gak mungkin ada orang yang ngerusak malah ngamuk)"kata Hisagi

"Ya begitulah,terimakasih banyak atas keritikanya,saya cinta sama kritik kog.(Hehe..Peace..)"

"Nah sekian, dari kami Semoga fic yang ini jauh lebih baik, terimakasih, Read and Review pliss!" kata semuanya serempak


	5. Chapter 5

**~PROMOSI~**

**By: Hikary_Cresenti**

**730**

**Disclaimer :Bleach itu punya Tite-kubo sama**

**Rated :K-T**

**Warning : OOC,Lebayness,Humor gak nyambung,Gaje,dsb**

**Enjoy my Fic...**

* * *

**Promosi Kaca Mata**

Siang ini seekor baboon Aka Renji Abarai sedang duduk di ruang keseriusan dan penghayatan terlihat dari terus memperhatikan buku yang mirip dengan LKS di lihat dari jauh mungkin orang-orang menilainya lagi serius ,jika di Zoom hingga 300% maka jelas lah sudah ia tidak :

Tidak ada orang yang belajar penuh dengan kekaguman terhadap buku tersebut.

Tidak ada orang yang belajar sambil senyum-senyum sendiri,terutama untuk baboon ini(Kalau Hitsugaya wajar,kejeniusanya 22 kali lipat dari Einstein)

Tidak ada orang belajar yang hobi memperhatikan halaman yang sama terus-menerus.(Ya iyalah,apalagi saya,1 detik aja udah bosan)

Tidak ada orang yang lagi belajar dengan serius masih sempat SMS-an.

Tidak pernah dalam sejarah Bleach,yang namanya Abarai Renji,hobi membahas pelajaran,terkecuali saat akan Ulangan,Ujian ataupun Test(Lah,bukanya sama aja?)

Setelah di Zoom hingga 500%(lebay mode On),maka terlihat lah dengan sangat jelas buku apa yang di baca oleh baboon lagi readers,ini bukan lah majalah **Gadis,**bukan juga majalah **Animonster, atau buku-buku tentang Puisi dan sastra.**Penasaran ya? Ya udah berhubung saya baik hati,suka menolong,patuh pada orang tua,rajin beribadah dan suka menabung(Lah apa hubunganya?),maka saya kasih itu adalah majalah...

5 detik

15 detik

35 detik

45 detik

55 detik

1 menit(Author di hajar Reader karena kelamaan dan terlalu LOLA)

Nah baiklah itu adalah majalah Kacamata,alias Eyeglasses magazine alias Megane no Magazine(Author dilempar sandal,karena kebiasaan mencampur adukkan bahasa asing).

Tunggu!Stop di situ!Jangan mulai berfikir yang aneh-aneh tentang baboon ini,seperti Rabun jauh,Rabun dekat,Rabun ganda,Rabun senja,Rabun subuh,buta warna,ataupun buta ia masih bisa membedakan antara warna hitam dan putih,masih bisa melihat cewek dalam Radius 30 Km(gila? Jauh amat?),dan bisa melihat Uang yang jatuh dalam radius 1 cm(Dasar mata duitan!),dan juga ia masih bisa membaca spanduk-spanduk di Baliho. Nah artinya matanya masih normal. Nah,muncul pertanyaan kedua kenapa ia membaca majalah kaca mata?Nah mari langsung saja kita ke TKP!

Setelah beberapa jam,ia mengernyutkan dahinya,dan menggaruk kepalanya,bagai memecahkan masalah yang sangat kejadian langka ini menarik perhatian para penghuni Rumah Mansion tersebut,seperti: Hisagi,Iba, Ichigo, Kaien dan penasaran mereka pun menghampiri baboon tersebut.

"Ren,serius amat?"kata seorang jeruk atau stoberi yang bernama Ichigo

Renji masih tetap memandangi majalah itu lekat-lekat,seperti tersihir dengan "sesuatu" di majalah penasaran lagi,Hisagi pun berjalan ke belakang Renji,dan memperhatikan majalah yang di baca oleh temannya memperhatikan dengan seksama ia langsung kaget! Sangat kaget!bagaikan melihat Harimau yang bisa terbang di angkasa,dan berenang di samudra(Lebay mode On)

"Ren,gak nyangka gw,kalau lo itu.."Kata Hisagi dengan Exspresi Sangat Super Extra Plus Lebay,setelah melihat majalah tersebut.

"Emang majalah apaan sih,His?"kata Kaien penasaran.

"Iya nih,majalah apa?"kataIchigo yang juga penasaran

"Aduh, mengerikan untuk di jelaskan dan terlalu rumit untuk di terangkan!"kata Hisagi dengan Expresi serius

"Udah,lebay bener majalah apaan sih?"kata Ichigo yang keki dengan penjelasan Hisagi yang Panjang kali Lebar kali tinggi itu.

"Itu loh,guys. Majalah **BOKEP edisi Limited!**"kata Hisagi dengan tampang serius

"Apa!Serius lo landak?!"sorak Kaien,Ichigo,Iba,dan Kira

"5-rius!"kata Hisagi

"Tapi,His, dari mana lo tau kalau itu Limited edition?Jangan-jangan lo pernah baca ya?"kata Kaien yang mulai curiga dengan kembaranya itu.

"Enak,aja,bukan baca bego!"kata Hisagi blushing

"Kalau gak,dari mana lo tau?"kata Ichigo penasaran

"Err...itu... dari..Err..ya..dari..Li-"kata Hisagi yang masih blushing

"Eh! Jadi lo udah ngelakuin itu ke Lisa nee?"kata Kaien kaget.

Suasana langsung tegang.

"Ya gak lah bego! Dasar mesum lo! Lagian maksud gw, itu waktu itu Lisa-nee nyuruh gw,buat ngantarin majalah ini ,ke Love-nii. Jadi, gak sengaja gw,ya liat gitu,"kata Hisagi yang masih Blushing(Kya!pasti imut-Author di bankai Hisagi karena berpikiran yang aneh-aneh,dan mencemarkan nama baiknya melalui fanfic ini)

"O,gitu,Gw pikir..."kata Kaien menghela nafas .

"Dasar,tapi yang ini jauh lebih mengerikan dari yang punya Lisa-nee,"kata Hisagi dengan tampang serius

"Eh,emang yang ini jauh lebih parah ya?"kata Kaien penasaran

"Jauh banget,Kai. Tapi kalau Lisa-nee yang membaca sih wajar-wajar aja alias kalau Renji, aduh diragukan deh,"kata Hisagi

"Maksud lo?"kata Ichigo yang semakin penasaran

"Itu,masa gambar cowok semua?! Aneh kan!"kata Hisagi

"Wah,jangan-jangan Renji itu..."

Suasana kembali Hening, mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing,hingga ahirnya menuju ke suatu point,yang tidak bisa di pungkiri lagi yaitu...

.

.

.

"**HWA!RENJI GAY!" **sorak mereka panik

"Berarti.."mereka langsung menelan ludah

"Ayo Kab-BLETAK! ADOH!"Hisagi langsung mengelus kepalanya yang benjol karena di lempar buku Twillight oleh Renji

"Fitnah lo berlebihan! Landak!"kata Renji kesal

"Lah,berarti lo denger,Ren apa yang kami bicarain?"tanya Ichigo dengan tampang Shock

"Ya,iyalah, gw kan gak budeg!"kata Renji kesal

"Hwa!Ren,gw Straight kog,"kata Kaien

"Gw juga!"sorak Ichigo

"Apa-apaan sih lo! lah Kir,lo kenapa nangis gitu? Tenang aja gw gak bakalan nge-Rape lo kog,"kata Renji

"Dasar bego!siapa yang nangis gara-gara itu! Ini buku Twillight gw yang malang,"kata Kira meratapi buku novel tercintanya yang malang itu.

" Aduh,Kir, masa lo lebih prihatin sama buku dari pada gw?"kata Hisagi

"Elo kan udah di lempar Super Nitendo oleh Ggio,aja gak kenapa-kenapa tuh,"kata Kira dengan tampang Innocent(Baca ya di fic Jungle party! Untuk lebih jelasnya,back to story!)

"Hwa..Kai,mereka tega,"kata Hisagi yang nangis lebay,sambil memeluk Kaien

"Udah lah,His,sabar mereka kan emang gitu,"kata Kaien mengelus kepala Hisagi(YEY!ShuuKai)

"Hwa!Yaoi!"Sorak Ichigo,dan Renji cengo

"Enak aja,dodol! Gw straight!"protes Kaien keki

"Gw,juga bego!"kata Hisagi keki

"Straight apa straight, kayaknya mesra banget tuh."kata Ichigo

Sontak HisaKai langsung blushing.

"Emang majalah apaan tuh Ren?"kata Iba penasaran

"Ini,Ba,majalah tentang kacamata."kata Renji

"Ooo kaca mata."kata Ichigo

"Ya,menurut lo,yang mana bagus?"kata Renji

"Hmm..yang ini keren,Ren,"kata Ichigo menunjuk gambar kacamata yang biasa di pakai Scoot summers aka Cyclops di X-Men.

"Yah,serius dong,ah elo."

"Yang ini keren juga,"kata Iba menunjuk kaca mata yang biasa di pakai Boboho.

"Ah,elo bener-bener dah,gengsi gw."kata Renji

"Yang ini keren,"kata hisagi yang ikutan nimbrung sambil menunjuk kacamatanya MIB(Men In Black)

"Gak,gw."

"Yang ini keren neh,"kata Kaien nunjuk kaca mata yang biasa di pakai oleh Matrix

"Yah,gak kreatif dong."kata Renji

"Kalau yang ini gimana?"kata Kira menunjuk kacamata yang sering di pakai Agung Hercules

"Gak ah! Jeleknya ntar nular,"kata Renji(Di bankai agung dan Hercules karena mengatakan mereka jelek)

"jadi,gimana? Tapi lo minta pendapat,"kata Kaien keki

"Ya pilihan kalian itu loh,gak _**fashionable,**_"kata Renji

"Gak,fashionable jidat lo! Udah di pilihin dari yang zaman Eyang gue,hingga zaman cicit gue1"kata Hisagi keki

"Hmm.."Renji membalik halaman majalah itu "Wah, yang ini bagus juga,Wah yang ini juga!"kata Renji Antusias

Saat mereka melihat kacamata yang di tunjuk oleh Renji, mereka langsung Jaw drop. Gimana enggak, masa cowok macho dan keren kayak Renji makai kaca mata bintang?Childish banget kan,atau makai kaca mata Lope warna pink dan Kuning lagi?wah,Banci dong,gimana sih sense of Fashionnya? Parah banget(Author di bankai Renji karena meremehkan sense of Fashion).

Tiba-tiba Yumichika datang

"Wah,ada apaan nih?"kata Yumichika

"Eh,Yumi,kebetulan. Kan elo, yang paling mengerti soal seni,estetika dan keindahan,gw mau nanya, menurut lo yang bagus yang mana?"tanya Renji

"Yang lope ini bagus,imut lagi, ada yang warna lain?"tanya yumichika

"O,ada nih."

"Wah,yang ungu pink ini cocok banget apa lagi kalau Shuuhei yang makai, yang biru kuning ini juga cocok apalagi kalau Hitsugaya yang pasti Kawai~~"kata YumichikaAntusias(?) yang entah ngelantur kemana-mana.

"Iya juga,"kata Ichigo

"Gw setuju!"kata Kaien dan Renji

Hisagi yang mendengar hal itu langsung Jaw drop dan langsung mengendap-endap dan pergi dari tempat tersebut.

'Kalau gw,masih di situ,bisa-bisa gw malah,jadi barbie,"gerutu Hisagi lalu keluar

"Jadi belinya dimana?"tanya Kaien yang antusias

"Ya di toko kacamata lah,masa di toko Buku,atau di toko bunga!"kata Ichigo keki

"Maksud gw,toko yang mana? Kan banyak tuh toko kacamata,"kata Kaien

"O itu,yang di Optik beauty central itu lengkap deh."kata Renji

"Wah,apalagi kalau pakai Dress, wah,pasti makin Imut!"Kata Yumichika yang udah jadi Yaoi

"Iya juga, gimana Hi-loh,Hisa mana?"kata Kaien cengo karena tadi Hisagi masih di sampingnya

"Udah kabur dari tadi,"kata Kira yang menyampul buku

"Napa gak lo bilang!" sorak semuanya keki

Sementara itu

"HATSYI!"

"Lah,Hitsu,lo kenapa? Masuk angin?"kata Kusaka kaget

"Ini mah,di gossipin."kata Hitsugaya keki

Nah,bagaimanakah Nasib Hisagi dan Hitsugaya?

Tunggu di chapter selanjutnya!

Khusus yang ini aja

**TBC...**

* * *

"Yey, I`m back, minna,Everyone,Guys,Everybody,semuanya. Bersama saya Hikary Cresenti Author dari Fic ini."kata Hikary

"Dan saya Hisagi Shuuhei,fuku taichou divisi 9,sebagai assisten,"kata Hisagi

"Serta saya,Kusaka Soujirou,udah pada tau kan,nah saya Assisten dua,"kata Kusaka

"Nah ide fic ini saya dapat dari Substitute Shinigami Work Diary yang kalau gak salah 216."kata Hikary

"Ah,lebay lo!"kata Hisagi keki

"Lah,Kaien mana?"tanya Hikary

"Lagi ada rapat Yaoi,"kata Hisagi keki

"Ya udah,biar gua yang gantiin,"kata Ichigo yang muncul entah dari mana

"Hwa! setan!"SorakHikary,Kusaka,dan Hisagi

"Enak,aja! Gw ini bukan setan!Gw ini Kurosaki Ichigo,Shinigami Daikou,"kata Ichigo keki

"Tapi,lo kan Shinigami,"kata Hikary

"Ingat gw setengah, ingat itu setengah! Gak kurang gak lebih!"kata Ichigo

"Udah,udah ayo kita buka kotak Reviewnya,"kata Kusaka

"Nah,yang pertama dari **Rozen91 Aoi-Neko**, Hwa..Hisa Reiatsu lo jangan gini dong,"kata Hikary ngeri

"Iya nih nii-san sabar,"kata Kusaka

"Agak kurang ya? Sekali lagi maaf ya Rozen-san ,saya memang terlalu semangat dalam peletakan titik koma,hehehe,"kata Hikary nyengir gak jelas

"Oke kalau gitu! **Lo Gw END**!,sialan lo bilang gw ompong! Elo yang Ompong Baka! Lagian gw masih punya banyak fans kog,banyaaaaaaaak banget malahan,sampai gak tau mau di buang kemana!"sorak Hisagi keki

"Ichi,lo di ajak kerja sama tuh,mau gak?"tanya Kusaka

"Hm..dalam bidang apa dulu neh? Kalau yang menyangkut dengan hal-hal Yaoi,gak makasih. Saya ini kalau saya di suruh jadi pelayannya si Aizen o tidak terimakasih, meskipun anda ngasih saya 1.999.999 poundsterlingpun saya tolak. Tapi kalau di suruh nikahin Rukia,Orihime,atau Senna pasti saya terima dengan senang hati, dan ikhlas."kata Ichigo lebay

"Tidak sudi,adikku harus kawin dengan jeruk seperti mu!"kata Byakuya yang muncul tiba-tiba

"Hahaha kasihan deh lo jeruk,kalau Ruki mah udah pasti di restuin dan diwasiatkan ke gw,"kata Renji G-R

"Abarai! Lebih baik aku mati dari pada melihat Rukia bersama mu!"kata Byakuya tegas

Hisagi,Hikary,Kusaka,dan Ichigo ketawa ngakak.

"Tenang,Kuchiki-Taichou masih ada saya,"kata Hitsugaya dengan gaya sok cool(Author di bankai)

"Apalagi kamu! Amit-amit dah,"kata Byakuya

Hisagi,Hikary,Kusaka,dan Ichigo makin ketawa ngakak.

"G-R lo!"sorak mereka lalu ketawa

"Jadi Byakuya-san lo ngerestuin,Ruki sama siapa?"tanya Hikary

"O,sama gw lah,"kata Kaien yang muncul dengan gaya narsisnya

"Eh?masa?"kata Hisagi cengo

"Ya iyalah,Ruki itukan Kouhai gw di Divisi 13,dan berkat gw juga dia bisa nari-nari gitu,"kata Kaien bangga

"Hah?"kata Hikary cengo

"Hah?"kata Hisagi cengo

"HAH!"Kata Byakuya ikutan cengo

"Apa-apaan tampang lo kayak gitu!"kata Kaien keki

"Ruki!Ruki!"sorak Hikary manggil Rukia

"Eh,ada apa?"

"Emang iya,Kaien yang ngajarin lo nari-nari?"kata Kusaka cengo

"Hah? Nari-nari?"kata Rukia cengo

"Alah,itu loh shikai lo bego! Kan diawali dengan nari-nari semua!"kata Kaien keki

"Enak aja lo pikir gw,fansnya ikkaku pake nari-nari segala!"kata Rukia keki

"Aduh,maksud gw tiap Shikai lo itukan kata kuncinya itu Mae! Mae itu kan tarian!"kata Kaien keki

"O,iya lupa gw,tapi itu tarian bego! Bukan nari-nari,"kata Rukia

"Jadi gimana Byakuya-san lo milih gw dong,"kata Kaien G-R

"Apalagi elo! Apa bedanya elo dengan si Kurosaki!"kata Byakuya

Kaien langsung nangis guling-guling karena di bilang sama dengan Ichigo

"Ya,sudahlah,masalah kawin mengawinkan kita diskusikan nanti saja. Review selanjutnya,dari **ShuuKai lover**,Hahahaha emang begitulah mereka kan pada Geblek! Makasih ya, nanti saya kasihin deh, Makasih ya Shuukai lover, saya makin penasaran dengan lanjutan Life is like a boatnya, lanjutin ya. Makasih pada semuanya karena udah bersedia mereview,"kata Hikary

"MINNA READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!"kata semuanya


	6. Chapter 6

**~PROMOSI~**

**By: Hikary_Cresenti**

**730**

**Disclaimer :Bleach itu punya Tite-kubo sama**

**Rated :K-T**

**Warning : OOC,Lebayness,Humor gak nyambung,Gaje,dsb**

**Enjoy my Fic...**

* * *

**Promosi Kaca Mata Part II**

Hisagi yang telah berhasil kabur memutuskan untuk mencari tempat sembunyi yang paling aman. Setelah menimbang,mengolah,memasak(?)dan mencerna ahirnya dia memutuskan untuk sembunyi di kamar Kusaka.

"Kusa!" panggil Hisagi

"Eh, Nii-san. Ada apa?" tanya Kusaka yang masih asik main game dengan Hitsugaya

"Bantuin gue sembunyi ya," kata Hisagi dengan tampang memelas, plus memakai puppy eyesnya

"Iya, apa sih yang nggak buat Nii-san gue," kata Kusaka

"Arigatou!" kata Hisagi lalu sembunyi

Beberapa saat kemudian.

"Kusa! Lo liat Hisa?" tanya Kaien

"Eh,emang untuk apa?" tanya Kusaka

"Ini gue mau beliin dia kaca mata," kata Kaien

"Eh?" Kusaka langsung kaget dan cengo

'Seingat gue, matanya baik-baik aja tuh. Bahkan kalau ada uang yang jatuh di gunung Fuji aja masih kelihatan(lebay mode on),' gumam Kusaka

"Kai-nii, bukanya mata Hisa-Nii masih normal?" tanya Kusaka

"Ini kaca mata Fashion, nih lo liat deh," kata Kaien sambil memperlihatkan gambar kacamata di majalah itu.

Hitsugaya yang jawdrop.

"Nah, menurut gue,yang bintang ini pasti cocok untuk Hisa, warnanya ungu sama kuning," kata Kaien

"Iya juga.. "kata Kusaka

Hitsugaya hanya geleng-geleng dengan virus ketidakwarasan yang mulai muncul.

"Hit,lo cocok loh,yang lope-lope ini," kata Kusaka

"What the.. gue bukan anak kecil bego!Lo ndiri aja pake lope-lope itu " gerutu Hitsugaya

Hitsugaya hanya diam saat melihat Hisagi yang mengendap-endap keluar kamar itu.

"Nah,jadi lo liat dia nggak?" tanya Kaien

"Nii-san,loh tadi sembunyi di sini. Kog nggak ada?" kata Kusaka melihat ke bawah tempat tidur

"Gw tau, pasti masuk pokeball," kata Hitsugaya

"HAH.. "kata Kaien dan Kusaka cengo

"Woi,emang Nii-san gue apaan?" gerutu Kusaka

"Coba aja lo cek dulu," kata Hitsugaya

"Ya udah kalau ketemu kasih tau gw," kata Kaien lalu keluar

Hitsugaya dan Kusaka masih sibuk dengan masalah sepele yang tidak mungkin itu.

Sementara itu Hisagi

"Dasar Kusa sialan!" maki Hisagi keki

Lalu ia kembali berfikir untuk sembunyi dimana.

'Hm.. kalau kamar Renji? Ah gak dia itu Pervert! Kalau di kamar Kira? Ah,nggak Kira kan jujur banget. Kamar Yumi? Ew.. gak gw. Ah,tempat Ikkaku aja deh,' gumam Hisagi lalu menuju ke kamar Ikkaku

"Ik.. Ika!" panggil Hisagi

"Eh,Hisa ada apa?" tanya Ikkaku

"Numpang sembunyi," kata Hisagi

"Emang pada main petak umpet?" kata Ikkaku bingung

"Yah,bisa dibilang kayak gitu," kata Hisagi

"Baiklah,tapi bayar 1 botol sake. " kata Ikkaku

"Oke deh," kata Hisagi lalu bersembunyi

"Kaku!"

Ikkaku membuka pintu

"Eh,Kai? Ada apa?"

"Liat Hisa? "

"Liat,tapi nggak ah," kata Ikkaku

"Aduh gw serius nih,"kata Kaien

"Gw juga," kata Ikkaku

"Dasar,lo bilang Hisagi dimana gue traktir sake 8 botol," kata Kaien

"Eh,srius lo Kai?" kata Ikkaku

"Srius lah," kata Kaien

Hisagi lagi-lagi menggerutu, lalu perlahan-lahan keluar melewati beranda kamar, menju ke kamar di sebelahnya.

"Oke tadi dia,wah pergi Kai. "kata Ikkaku

"Aduh, ya udah," kata Kaien lalu keluar

Hisagi yang mengendap-endap di beranda ketahuan oleh Ichigo.

"Lo ngapain lagi disana? Belajar jadi maling?" tanya Ichigo

"Ya nggaklah,gw kabur dari Kaien bego," kata Hisagi

"Emang kenapa?" tanya Ichigo

"Masalah yang waktu itu," kata Hisagi

"O gitu, ya udah,lo sembunyi di kamar gue aja,dijamin aman. " kata Ichigo

"Serius lo?" tanya Hisagi

"Serius lah," kata Ichigo

Karena tidak ada cara lain,ahirnya Hisagi setuju dan sembunyi di kamar Ichigo.

Tiba-tiba Kaien muncul.

"Eh,Kai ada apa?" tanya Ichigo

"Liat Hisa?" tanya Kaien

"Liat,barusan pergi sama Ruki, " kata Ichigo

"Yah," kata Kaien lalu pergi

"His,aman," kata Ichigo

"Aduh,thanks ya," kata Hisagi

"Sama-sama,tapi bantuin gw ya," kata Ichigo

"Bantuin apa?"tanya Hisagi

"Itu, jadi gini. Bapak gw sama adik-adik gw pergi, Jadi bantuin,bapak gw jaga klinik yah," kata Ichigo

"Eh.. "kata Hisagi cengo

"Ya,nggak susah kog,Cuma jadi recepsionis dan senyum ke pelanggan doang," kata Ichigo

"What the.. "

"Lagian,senyum lo kan bisa nguras dompet hehehe," kata Ichigo nyengir

"Lo pikir gw apaan?" gerutu Hisagi

"Ya udah kalau nggak mau,gw bilangin Kaien nih," kata Ichigo

"Damn!" umpat Hisagi

Alhasil Hisagi terpaksa membantu Ichigo untuk menjaga klinik bapaknya itu.

* * *

**FIN**

"**Yey! Ahirnya update juga setelah ngaret untuk waktu lama," kata Hikary**

"**Dasar.. "**

**"Oke makasih banyak pada Rozen-san yang selalu mendukung penuh. Semoga yang ini lebih baik ,"kata Hikary  
**

**"Minna RnR pliss  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**~PROMOSI~**

**By: Hikary_Cresenti**

**730**

**Disclaimer :Bleach itu punya Tite-kubo sama**

**Rated :K-T**

**Warning : OOC,Lebayness,Humor gak nyambung,Gaje,dsb**

**Enjoy my Fic...**

* * *

**Sesuatu**

Kali ini bisa kita lihat sesosok mahluk atau ilmuan atau apalah itu namanya. Ia sedang membawa-bawa kaca pembesar hingga teleskop. Tapi ingat, dia ini bukanlah detektif, jadi nggak pantas banget deh(Dihajar). Oke, penasaran? Saya nggak tuh(dihajar Readers). Baiklah, dari gerak-geriknya sangat mencurigakan sekali, ia meneliti setiap cm lantai dengan detailnya. Apakah dia maling? O tenang saja bukan kog( ya iyalah, mana ada maling melebay seperti ini?!).

Baiklah sebut saja seorang cowok tampan dengan rambut hitam keunguan dengan mata aqua green, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kaien. Aksinya ini membuat kembaranya mengernyitkan dahi. Karena penasaran dihampirinya.

"Lo nyari apa Kai?" tanya Hisagi bingung melihat Kaien bagai anjing pelacak polisi. Bedanya dia bawa kaca pembesar hehehe (dihajar Kaien karena disamakan dengan anjing)

"Ini His gw nyari.. aduh mana ya?" kata Kaien yang masih asik mencari "sesuatu" ala Bleach

"Nyari apa sih? Biar gw-"

"Bentar His, tenang dulu. " kata Kaien serius

Hisagi makin sweatdrop dengan tingkah kembaran tidak warasnya itu, mana bawa-bawa notes lagi.

'Kaien nyari apa sih? Masa sih dia nyari kutu? Atau nyari bakteri? Atau nyari sidik kaki?' gumam Hisagi yang semakin bingung dengan tingkah Kaien.

Sesekali dia menyeringai dan mengikuti sesuatu yang entah apalah itu namanya. Sehingga Hisagi hanya geleng-geleng. Sempat terlintas di pikiranya untuk membawa kembaranya ke RSW( Rumah Sakit Waras) tapi dibatalkan niatnya itu (Kalau ke RSJ ntar tambah gila dong). Kemudian ia kembali memperhatikan kembaranya yang masih membungkuk, bagai anjing pelacak itu. Lalu secara ajaib, dia keluar dari ruang tamu. Karena penasaran, diikutinya lagi hingga sampai ke dapur.

Kusaka yang lagi minum orange jus, langsung cengo melihat Kaien.

"Kai-nii lo ngapa-"

"Tenang lo Kusa, ini penting. " kata Kaien masih asik dengan aktivitasnya

"Nii-san dia kenapa?" tanya Kusaka pada Hisagi

"Entahlah," kata Hisagi bingung

Lalu Kaien keluar dari dapur dan menuju ke suatu tempat. Hisagi kembali mengikutinya bagai polisi yang ngawasin anjing pelacaknya.

"Kai,lo nyar-"

"Tenang His, nanti dia kabur. " kata Kaien

"Eh?" kata Hisagi makin cengo

'Dia nyari apaan sih? Binatang nih mungkin. Tapi apa ya? Kecoak? Kodok? Semut?' gumam Hisagi bingung

Hingga ahirnya

"**Ini DIA!"** sorak Kaien dengan tampang berbinar-binar, bagai anak kecil di kasih segudang lollipop.

Hisagi langsung sweatdrop saat melihat apa yang dicari Kaien, yaitu sebuah uang koin Rp 500.

Sedang Kaien sudah lonjak-lonjak nggak jelas, membuat Hisagi Jaw drop kuadrat.

* * *

**~Fin~**

* * *

"**Yay! I`m back! Gomen gaje banget ficnya hehehe," kata Hikary**

"**Woi! Napa gue jadi kayak gitu?" protes Kaien "Gue kan bukan anjing pelacak!" makinya lagi**

"**Hehehe pengen aja, lagian shiba itu kan jenisnya guguk hehehe," kata Hikary**

"**Sialan lo Thor! Gue hajar juga lo!" maki Kaien**

"**Hehehe udah-udah kita lihat Reviewnya," kata Hikary**

"**Yang pertama dari Taion91 Aoi-Neko, Emang tuh kata-kata kan dari bukunya Tatang Taion-aoi neko aka Rozen san. Thor typo lo masih banyak. Terus penempatan tanda baca harus lebih tepat lagi," kata Hisagi**

"**Tumben akur? Nggak perang neh?" Tanya Kaien**

"**Udah 2013 malu dong bro. Ntar apa kata dunia kalau gue yang tampan, keren dan unyu-unyu ini masih kekanakan?" kata Hisagi bernarsis ria**

"**Narsis lo! Selanjutnya dari 1234Rudi- Fans Hitsugaya, hm.. boleh tuh! Gw setuju banget!" sorak Kaien**

"**Eh apa?! Penjaga kolam renang? What the.. dulu disuruh jaga klinik gigi karena senyum gue bisa nguras dompet. Sekarang jadi penjaga kolam renang? Oh tidak! Ntar dimana harga diri gue? Masa gue fuku taichou divisi 9, yang keren ini harus jaga kolam renang? Nggak level banget deh.. " kata Hisagi**

"**Ah, rewel banget lo,His! Bilang aja seneng," kata Kaien lagi**

"**Senang apanya?" Tanya Hisagi**

"**Ya senang lah, lo tau ndiri deh,"kata Kaien**

"**Udah-udah, terimakasih buat yang udah RnR cerita ini. Mind to RnR again?" kata Hikary**


	8. Chapter 8

**~PROMOSI~**

**By: Hikary_Cresenti**

**730**

**Disclaimer :Bleach itu punya Tite-kubo sama**

**Rated :K-T**

**Warning : OOC, Lebayness, Humor gak nyambung, Gaje, dsb**

**Enjoy my Fic... (Request from 1234 Rudi-Fans Hitsugaya)**

* * *

**Penjaga Kolam Renang**

"Hah… masa gue sih?" gerutu seorang cowok berambut raven hitam keunguan, aka Hisagi yang lagi dengan tampang bete menjaga kolam renang anak-anak.

"Woi, nggak elo aja kali. Gue juga dodol!" maki seorang pria berambut putih(bukan ubanan ya-dihajar) aka Hitsugaya.

"Kalau elo sih nggak masalah. Elo kan masih anak-anak," kata Hisagi dengan tampang dan merasa tak bersalahnya serta tidak perduli akan deathglare orang disampingnya ini.

"Enak aja loe bilang gue masih anak-anak!" maki Hitsugaya

"Emang kenyataanya kog," kata Hisagi lagi lalu memasang headphonenya, agar tidak terkena penyakit tuli permanen akibat teriakan mahluk cebol disebelahnya ini (Dibankai Hitsugaya).

'Hah… kalau tau gini, mending gue nggak ikutan deh,' gumam Hisagi

Mungkin Readers penasaran kenapa dua mahluk ini bisa berada di sini.

**Flash back**

"Woi!Woi!" sorak seorang pria berambut raven hitam keunguan aka Kaien

"Ada apa, Kai?" Tanya Hisagi yang lagi nyantai

"Gini gimana kalau kita main PB yuk!" ajak Kaien

"Hah?" kata Kusaka cengo

"PB?" Tanya Renji bingung

"Iya! Yang menang akan dapat hadiah!" kata Kaien lagi

"Emang hadiahnya apaan?" Tanya Hitsugaya yang berharap hadiahnya adalah sekarung semangka

"Gue rahasiain. Udah, pada ikutan nggak?" kata Kaien lagi

"Iya!" sorak semuanya

Maka jadilah mereka main PB, aka ber- Point blank ria. Tapi Pb mereka beda loh, karena PB mereka menggunakan pistol air. Sehingga orang-orang yang lewat hanya geleng-geleng, melihat tingkah para pria yang seperti anak play group ini. Dan tidak sedikit yang mengira mereka tidak waras.

Setelah beberapa saat ahirnya Hisagi dan Hitsugaya lah yang berhasil bertahan hingga ahir, maka diputuskan merekalah pemenangnya. Dan hadiahnya? Ternyata menjaga kolam renang. Tapi sayang tidak disebutkan jenis kolam renangnya, hingga ahirnya terungkap yang harus di jaga itu kolam renang anak-anak.

**End Of Flashback**

"His… woi!" teriak Hitsugaya yang mencopot headphonenya

"Apaan Hit?" Tanya Hisagi

"Tuh anak tenggelam! Ayo cepat tolongin!" teriak Hitsugaya yang sudah semangat 45 berlari ke lokasi

Hisagi hanya geleng-geleng

'Emang dikolam setinggi 25cm bisa tenggelam? Berapa sih tinggi tuh anak?' kata Hisagi cengo

"Woi! Landak bantuin gue napa! Cepetan!" sorak Hitsugaya

"Iya-iya," kata Hisagi dengan malas menghampiri Hitsugaya yang ternyata sedang meolong seekor anak kucing.

'Lah… siapa yang ngajak kucing berenang sih?' Tanya Hisagi penuh tanda Tanya segede candi Borobudur

"Woi! Landak cepetan! Tuh juga tenggelam!" sorak Hitsugaya

'Lah… jadi kolam anak binatang toh, pantesan bisa tenggelam. Hadoh… napa semut juga disuruih berenang? Ya jelas tenggelam lah,' kata Hisagi geleng-geleng saat melihat kolam yang berisi anak-anak binatang seperti anak kucing, anak anjing, anak kelinci,dan sebagainya.

Tiba-tiba

"His! Hisa! Tolongin gue kelelep nih!" sorak Hitsugaya

Bukannya nolong Hisagi malah ketawa ngakak

"Kelelep aja loe sono," kata Hisagi kembali duduk di tempatnya

"Woi! Ntar kalau gue koid gimana?!" teriak Hitsugaya

"Gue doain lo masuk ke surga beku," kata Hisagi yang sudah asik baca majalah olahraga

"Loe tega bener sama gue!" sorak Hitsugaya

"Loe emang harus ditegain. Lagian tinggi loe berapa?" Tanya Hisagi lagi

"Untuk apaan?! Nggak ada hubungannya toh," kata Hitsugaya yang sudah meronta-ronta karena hampir tenggelam itu

"Ya adalah hubungannya," kata hisagi amsih cuek

"Aduh… gue tau loe seneng main teka-teki, tapi jangan sekarang deh!" gerutu Hitsugaya lagi

"Hhh… sekarang loe jenius kan? Nah, coba lo mikir bisa nggak orang setinggi 50 cm tenggelam di kolam setinggi 20 cm?" Tanya Hisagi lagi

"Ya nggak bisa lah!" maki Hitsugaya

"Nah, tuh loe tau! Emang loe bisa tenggelam di kolam setinggi 25 cm? nggak mungkin kan? Meskipun loe itu cebol, kuntet, pendek dan sejenisnya tapi tetap aja loe nggak bisa tenggelam di tempat dangkal dodol!" maki Hisagi sambil melempar teh kotak.

"Hehehe iya juga," kata Hitsugaya yang baru nyadar

Hisagi hanya geleng-geleng.

'Dasar gue bingung nih anak jenius atau idiot sih?' gumam Hisagi

* * *

~FIN~

"Yay! Ahirnya requesan dari Rudi-san beres!" kata Hikary

"Woi! Kenapa gue terkesan jadi orang bego?!" maki Hitsugaya

"Pengen aja," kata Hikary

"Haduh… nolongin anak anjing nggak baik untuk kesehatan," kata Hisagi yang sibuk pedicure, medicure, dan sebagainya

"Lah… kenapa Hisa kayak Yumi ya?" kata Hikary cengo

"Hah, entahlah," kata Hitsugaya sweatdrop

"Mind to RnR this fic?" kata Hikary


	9. Chapter 9

**Promosi**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti_Ravenia**

**Disclaimer :Bleach punya tite Kubo**

**Rated :T**

**Warning :OOC,Gaje,Lebay, alayness, Eyd(s),Typo(s),Bahasa tidak baku, de el****el**

**Ebjoy my fic...**

* * *

**Perfect Prince**

Pagi yang cerah di kediaman Nohara Shinosuke. Kediaman yang biasanya ramai itu kini sepi, berhubung Shinchannya kesangkut di pohon cemara.(Kenapa jadi ke shinchan?)

Oke kembali ke cerita! Lupakan saja Shinchan yang masih nyangkut dengan setia di pohon cemara itu.

Di sebuah rumah hiduplah seorang gadis bercepol dengan nama Hinamori Momo. Seorang gadis yang manis,cantik,baik hati,rajin menabung,pintar memasak, namun pencemburu (Author dibakar Tobiume). Dan satu lagi, dia mempunyai pacar atau lebih tepatnya sekarang calon pacar karena masih belum direstui oleh Tite Kubo-sama. Dibalik skapnya yang Innocent itu dia pernah memenangkan tournament tinju sodara-sodara!(Author dibantai Hinamori FC)

Namun kali ini ia lebih memilih untuk jadi gadis yang baik saja. Nah saat dia lagi bermenung ria sambil menatap pohon cemar- maksud saya pohon sakura tiba-tiba seseorang pangeran berkuda putih pun datang. Hinamori langsung blushing saat melihat siapa yang datang, seorang pria berambut coklat dengan kaca mata dan senyum hangatnya siapa lagi kalau bukan Aizen Sosuke eh.. disini namanya Hinamori Aizen.

Saat melihat orang itu, Momo pun segera keluar dari rumah dan menyambutnya.

"Ohayou, Otou-chan.. "kata Momo sambil tersenyum

"Ohayou, Momo-chan,"kata Aizen seraya mengusap kepala anak satu-satunya itu.

Jadi sudah jelaskan? Apa Hubungan mereka?kalau masih bingung juga, nanti akan lebih jelas. Oke kembali ke cerita(Author di buang ke Hueco Mundo karena dari tadi memotong-motong cerita dengan Narasi tak bemutu dan tak jelas)

Aizen adalah ayahnya Momo. Ibunya sudah lama meninggal saat Momo masih kecil. Jadi Momo sudah terbiasa mandiri dengan kehidupannya yang sederhana. Dan Aizen sendiri adalah petani dan peternak kuda. Kuda tadi merupakan kuda satu-satunya dan kuda warisan dari almarhum kakeknya yang sudah lama pergi entah kemana. Nah sekali lagi kita biarkan Aizen dengan kuda-kudanya dan kembali lagi kecerita sebenarnya.

"Kau mau kemana? Rapi sekali?"tanya aizen lagi

Momo hanya tersipu malu sambil menjawab "Aku mau ke rumah Hitsugaya-kun. "

"O Hitsugaya... Eh! Apa! Si Bocah ubanan itu lagi?! Untuk apa?!" tanya Aizen langsung emosi

"Aku hanya... "

"Tidak Momo! Otou-san tidak setuju kau menik- maksud Tou-san berteman dengannya,"kata Aizen lagi

"Tapi kenapa?"tanya Hinamori lagi kini dengan puppy eyesnya yang mampu buat orang sedunia luluh.

"Otou-san tidak mau punya anak segede tuyul!"kata Aizen tegas

"Hah?" seorang pria berambut coklat yang baru bangun aka Stark langsung cengo dengan jawaban ayahnya yang tidak logis dan tidak jelas itu.

"Tapi Otou-san... dulu sama Izuru-kun juga nggak boleh,"protes Hinamori lagi matanya mulai berkaca-kaca

"Ntar kalau sama dia anakmu jadi anak ayam! Ayah tidak mau jadi peternak ayam!"kata Aizen lagi

"Trus... sama Hisagi-senpai juga ayah tidak merestui, dia kan keren, tampan dan juga ayahnya pemilik Shuuhei corp,"kata Momo lagi

"O tidak! Dia itu mesum!" kata Aizen lagi

"Jadi ayah nyuruh aku sama siapa?"tanya Momo lagi

"Sama Barragan saja,"kata Aizen tanpa dosa. Stark yang lagi minum air putih langsung tersedak.

"Dia sudah tua tou-san! Bahkan dia jauuuuh lebih tua dari Stark-nii ataupun ayah!" protes Momo lagi

"Hm... "Aizen terlihat serius berfikir hingga stark hanya geleng-geleng dengan kelakuan ayah tercintanya itu.

"Sudahlah tou-san... biarkan saja momo memilih pasangannya, dia kan sudah besar,"kata Stark lagi

"Benar tuh paman, mau sampai kapan paman mengurung Momo-chan seperti burung dalam sangkar,"kata seorang pria dengan rambut silver, Kensei

"Tapi kalian tidak mengertiiiii... bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu? Bagaimana kalau dia- Buak!" Aizen langsung tepar di lempar kursi oleh Stark yang merasa keki dengan ke OOc-san ayahnya yang berlebihan ini.

"Pergilah Momo-chan... hiduplah dengan bahagia. Nii-san mendoakan kebahagiaanmu,"kata Stark

"Arigatou, Nii-san,"kata Momo seraya memeluk abangnya seperti orang akan pergi jauh

"Woi... kan rumahnya si Hitsu 3 meter dari sini,"kata Kensei sweatdrop

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu,"kata Momo lalu pergi.

Nah kita lihat di kediaman bocah berambut putih, aka Hitsugaya Toushirou

"Woi... Shiro! Bangun,"kata seorang pria berambut orange seraya memercikinya dengan air

"Ah... berisik Kurosaki!"gerutu seorang pria berambut ubanan aka Hitsugaya Toushirou

"Udah pagi woi.. matahari sudah bersi-Buak,"pria berambut orange aka Kurosaki Ichigo langsung meringis dapat bogeman mentah dari sepupu tercintanya ini

"Shiro, loe sadist bener,"komentar seorang pria berambut silver dengan mata violet aka Hitsugaya Kokuto yang merupakan abang Toushirou.

"Bodo!" jawab Toushirou ketus lalu kembali tidur dengan damainya.

"Ne... Koku,"kata Ichigo

"Apa?" tanya Kokutou

"Gue hawatir dengan adik loe,"kata Ichigo lagi

"Maksud loe?"tanya Kokuto bingung

"Gue hawatir kalau dia itu GAY!"kata Ichigo lagi

"Hah?nggak mungkin,"kata Kokuto terkekeh

"Kenapa nggak, waktu itu temannya yang namanya si Kusaka itu kan nginap disini,"kata Ichigo lagi

"Mereka ngerjain tugas kelompok,"kata Kokuto lagi

"Tapi bagaimana kalau... Duak!" Ichigo langsung tepar mendapat lemparan jam weker oleh Toushirou

"Berisik!"gerutu Toushirou lagi

Lalu Kokuto segera ngacir dengan nyeret Ichigo keluar dari kamar adiknya sebelum dijadikan es serut rasa stoberi lemon pouch.

Beberapa menit Toushirou pun bangun, ia mengusap matanya yang bewarna hijau emerald yang bagaikan batu permata di toko cincn itu(Dibankai Histugaya). Lalu ia segera bersiap-siap dan turun ke bawah atau lebih tepatnya menuju ke ruang tamu di mana kakak dan sepupunya lagi asik nonton power rangers. Toushirou hanya bersweatdrop ria melihat kedua kakak stresnya yang masih nonton power rangers, Dora, hingga Elmo dan Upin Ipin itu. Karena bosan ia pun segera keluar dari rumah.

"Hitsugaya-kun... "panggil seorang gadis bercepol aka Momo

"Hinamori... "kata Toushirou kaget

Yang membuat Toushirou kaget bukanlah karena melihat Hinamori yang datang pagi-pagi ataupun karena kecantikan Hinamori yang disinari mentari pagi tapi...

"Wah!Suika-chan!"jerit Toushirou ala fans girl dan langsung menyambut hangat semangka yang dibawa Momo.

Kusaka yang berniat mengembalikan pena yang terbawa olehnya langsung jawdrop dengan sikap Toushirou yang berubah 180 derajat itu.

Sedangkan Momo langsung terbakar api cemburu dan menyesal telah membawa semangka segede gedung anggota DPR itu. Karena calon pacarnya itu malah selingkuh dengan semangka tersebut.

"Sabar ya,Hinamori-san,"kata Kusaka prihatin

"Arigatou, Soujirou-san,"kata Momo

Suasana hening di antara mereka, hingga ahirnya Momo memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Soujirou-san mau jadi pacarku?"tanya Momo lagi

"Aku.. aku mau.. "kata Kusaka tersipu malu.

"Arigatou.. "kata Momo lagi lalu menangis haru

Kusaka segera menghapus air mata yang turun dari pelupuk mata Momo.

"Momo! Ayah bangga denganmu!"teriak Aizen yang malah mengangis haru itu

Sedang Stark dan Kensei hanya geleng-geleng dengan kelakuan aizen yang overating itu.

"Aku merestuimu dengan Kusaka, kalian bisa langsung menikah!"kata Aizen lagi

Kokuto dan Ichigo yang bingung dengan keributan yang terjadi pun makin cengo.

"Lah... kalian ngapain disini?"tanya Kokuto

"Ah, kebetulan kau jadi penghulu! Kau jadi saksi!"teriak Aizen

"HaH?"Kokuto dan Ichigo makin cengo "Maksudnya?" tanya mereka lagi

"Anakku akan menikah! Meni-Buuak," Aizen kembali tepar di tendang Stark

"Sudahlah, maaf mengganggu,"kata Stark menyeret ayah tercintanya dan membuangnya entah kemana.

"Loh.. Hinamori?Kusaka? Kalian ngapain?"tanya Ichigo cengo melihat mereka yang masih bertukar pandang itu.

"Kami.. pacaran.. "kata mereka

"Wah... selamat! Cewek cowok anaknya?"tanya Kokuto

"Woi!baka! mereka belum menikah dan punya anak!"maki Ichigo seraya menggemplang Kokuto dengan semangkanya Toushiro dan- Kokuto langsung ambruk bermandikan darah.

"Nii-san!"teriak Toushirou

"Kokuto! Loe kenapa?!"tanya Ichigo dengan begonya

"Shiro... kalau gue udah nggak ada... tolong ya lunasin utang pulsa gue ke Hisagi, lalu utang bakso di warungnya Mas Gin dan juga utang Pop Ice di standnya mbak Yumi... lalu utang Pop Mie di warungnya Mbah Urahara dan juga... taruhan gue dengan Kai. Kemudian... "

Kusaka langsung cengo kubik berpangkat kuadrat 'Wadoh... nih orang utangnya banyak amat! Buset banget deh! Nggak modal bener,'gumam Kusaka

"... lalu tolong minta maaf ke ayah karena uang bayar listrik gue pakai untuk internet... lalu gue juga minta maaf karena ngehabisin semangka loe beserta black forest loe yang satu kotak.. "kata Kokutou lalu memejamkan matanya

"Tidak!Nii-san! Jangan mati dulu! Loe lupa utang pulsa ke gue! Lalu utang es cream gue yang loe habisin tahun lalu! Juga Hp gue yang loe ceburin ke sungai! kemudianBaju gue yang loe maling juga belum balik Hue!"tangis Toushirou sejadi-jadinya seraya membanting Kokutou

Ichigo makin cengo melihat adegan pembunuhan yang jauh lebih sadist dari Final Destinination ataupun scream itu.

"Ne... Momo ayo pergi,"kata Kusaka

"Iya,Kusaka-kun.. "kata Momo lalu pergi dengan Kusaka

**End...**

* * *

"**Ye! Ahirnya update juga! Ini requesannya Rozen-san, yang entah kenapa jadinya gaje gini ya?"kata Hikary cengo**

"**Dan juga ini fic ntuk Rudi-san si pecinta Aizen*dicekek* yang sudah lama nagih fic ini hehehe, gommen nih author baru bisa publish,"kata Hisagi**

"**Nah Fic ini tidak berhubungan dengan para MA atau Wa atau Bencong association sekalian, karena ini fic di luar hal tersebut,"kata Kaien lagi**

"**Semoga saja Humornya kerasa deh, makasih pada Rozen-san dan Rudi-san yang udah mau mereview fic gaje tidak jelas ini. Hope you like it!" kata Hikary**

"**Mind To Read and Review?"**


End file.
